


We're pretty Goddamn Broken but We Will Deal

by apple_of_my_eye



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek is a Failwolf, FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELS, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_of_my_eye/pseuds/apple_of_my_eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac shows up at Scott's house with one simple request: to stay awhile.<br/>Little did Scott know that Isaac's problems knocked down the door alongside the broken teen.</p>
<p>(I've only seen a few TW episodes... You have permission to kill me is this is terrible...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're pretty Goddamn Broken but We Will Deal

Four knocks at his door at 3:00 AM worried Scott. He got up, pausing The Avengers, and answered the door. 

“Isaac?” Scott asked. Isaac looked up. Scott smelled the tart smell of humiliation as they locked eyes.

“Hey Scott.” Isaac said. “Can I stay the night? Or a couple nights?” Isaac asked. Scott was taken aback.

“Uh, sure. But what happened with Derek?” Scott asked. An overwhelming smell of sadness and anger came from Isaac at the mention of Derek. 

“He doesn’t want me around anymore.” Isaac said, looking down to the ground again. Scott ushered him in and took his duffel. 

“You know where the bathroom is. Towels are hanging on the doorknobs.” Scott said, going to get dry sweatpants and a t-shirt. He walked back downstairs and started making a turkey sandwich. 

“Hey.” Isaac’s voice said, coming from behind him. Scott turned, holding out the sandwich and clothes.

“I forget if you like ham or turkey.” Scott said apologetically.

“It’s okay. Thank you.” Isaac said, smiling bashfully.

“Is there anything else you need?”Scott asked. 

“Sleep.” Isaac said, yawning as if on cue. Scott chuckled.

“Come on, you can have my bed.” Scott said, taking Isaac’s arm and leading him upstairs. Isaac’s eyes widened and Scott heard his heartbeat pick up.

“No, no, it’s okay. I’m fine with an extra pillow and a blanket.” Isaac said. 

“Take my bed. It’s fine.” Scott said, patting Isaac’s shoulder. Isaac flinched. Scott heard his heart stutter and speed up. Scott’s eyes widened a little. “Are you sure you are okay?” Scott asked him.

“Yes.” Isaac said. His heart skipped a little bit, a tell-tale sign he was lying, but Scott figured that he was trying to hide it.

“Okay. It’s what, 11 o’clock? I’m going to bed.” Scott said, lying down in the corner of the room with a pillow from under his bed and a blanket from the closet. Isaac still looked a little uncomfortable and ashamed as he changed and tucked himself into Scott’s bed.

“Goodnight.” Isaac said softly after a minute. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Is.” Scott said, just as softly.

 

When Scott woke up in the middle of the night, something was very, very wrong. There was a thudthudthudthudthudthudthud noise that was almost vibrating in his head and the only thing he could smell was fear. He sat up quickly, throwing his blanket off of his now tense body as he searched the room with glowing eyes.

“Dad…” A voice said weakly, almost pathetically. It was soon followed by broken sobbing. Scott’s heart practically shattered.

Isaac.

Scott stood up and made his way to his bed in two long strides. Isaac’s legs were wrapped in the blanket with his arms were above his head, moving in vertical motions. Scott’s stomach plummeted when Isaac’s working throat started making high keening noises that seemed to be ripping from his soul.

“Is, Is, buddy, wake up.” Scott said softly. Scott put a hand on Isaac’s forehead to see if he had a fever when everything went to hell.

Isaac flinched violently away, covering his head with his arms and the keening noises became more insistent and loud. His breathing became irregular, taking deep breaths and short exhales. Scott was bothered to realize that he wasn’t shifting.

“Isaac.” Scott tried again, only to have a more violent reaction. Isaac lashed out, now flailing and crying out. “ISAAC!” Scott shouted when Isaac started spasming. Isaac jerked and shivered, his throat working and arms and legs thrashing. “Isaac, you gotta WAKE UP!” Scott yelled. Isaac’s eyes shot open and he wolfed out. It was almost a relief to Scott. He launched forward onto Scott with a growl. Scott was pushed back onto the floor on his back and stared into Isaac’s gold eyes.

Isaac was breathing heavily. Isaac’s heartbeat was through the roof and he was shaking like a leaf. Tears were streaming from his flashing eyes. Scott felt Isaac’s claws on his shoulders elongate and pierce his skin. Scott cried out, mostly out of alarm. Gold quickly bled out and Isaac’s eyes turned blue again. His eyes widened. Isaac retracted his claws and saw the blood.

“Oh my god.” Isaac said. He seemed frozen, poised and tense as he practically straddled Scott.

“Isaac, it’s fi-” Scott started.

“Oh my god.” Isaac said, cutting Scott off. Isaac’s breath started getting quicker and became very shallow as he stared at his bloody hands and Scott’s bloody shoulders.

“Isaac, breathe.” Scott said, rolling his shoulders and wincing. Isaac seemed to notice the wince because he started sobbing harder.

“I-I-I am s-so sorry Scott oh my god I am so sorry I didn’t mean to I am so sorry I can’t believe I fucking wolfed out on you I am so sorry—” Isaac said in one breath.

“Isaac, it’s fine. I’m fine. You’re fine.” Scott said, raising his hands to comfort Isaac very slowly as to not scare him.

“I can’t believe I wolfed out I fucking hurt you I fucking hurt you DON’T TOUCH ME!” Isaac screamed when he saw Scott moving his hands and arms toward him.

“Isaac, I’m okay. I heal.” Scott said, letting his arms freeze about a foot from the ground. Scott’s heart ached for the trembling and crying teen still straddling him. Scott had never felt so confused and helpless. 

“I am so sorry I am so sorry please don’t hurt me I am so sorry please don’t hurt me…” Isaac said, his voice quieting into nonexistence as he shoved his head into his arms. 

“Isaac…” Scott said. He was alarmed that Isaac thought he would hurt him. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Isaac looked up and Scott saw pure fear in his eyes. The stench of fear made Scott’s stomach turn. Isaac stopped crying for a split second and then something flashed across his eyes. Scott’s heart broke when Isaac went back to hyperventilating and sobbing. “Buddy, breathe with me.”

“I am so sorry.” Isaac said. His hyperventilating did not slow and he started hiccup-sobbing.

“Shh, shh. It’s okay, it’s okay.” Scott said. He sat up a little bit as Isaac’s breaths started to slow.

“I’m a monster.” Isaac said. Without his werewolf hearing, Scott wouldn’t have heard it.

“You are NOT a monster, Isaac. You are amazing and the hardest working beta I have ever met. You are so brave and courageous. Everyone wolfs out once in a while. It’s fine.” Scott said.

“Scott.” Isaac said after a moment. His voice was so quiet and hopeful Scott leaned forward. Isaac held out his arms like he wanted a hug. Scott smiled with relief and he sat up, now facing the beta in distress. He enveloped the shaking teen in his arms and Isaac moved so he was sitting in Scott’s lap. Scott rubbed Isaac’s back and combed through his hair. Isaac fisted Scott’s shirt and buried his head in Scott’s neck. 

After a half an hour, Isaac’s breaths were completely even and he had stopped crying. He looked up at Scott with such an appreciative look in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips.

“C’mon.” Scott said, lifting Isaac up and carried the exhausted teen to his bed. He set the taller teen down and settled down next to him before pulling the covers over him.

“I am so sorry.” Isaac said again. Scott opened his arms and Isaac crawled into his arms and pressed his nose into Scott’s collarbone. Scott pressed a kiss into Isaac’s hair and kept rubbing the other teen’s back.

“You’re okay.” Scott whispered. “I forgive you.”

“Thank you.” Isaac said after a moment. 

“No problem.” Scott said.


End file.
